


Moving On

by sgteam14283



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His desk is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story on how Duffy deals with everything at the end of BDS2. Don't own characters/etc just playing in the sandbox, enjoy!

His desk is empty.

It's been two weeks since the funeral and no one in the bull pen has the heart to put Greenly's possessions into a cardboard box and send them to his sister.

Every morning Duffy walks into the room he automatically looks towards it, hoping to see Greenbeans sitting with his feet on the desk while eating his customary third donut of the morning and bitching about how no one still sees anything in this god damned neighborhood. But instead he's greeted with an empty chair pushed towards a desk that hasn't been disturbed.

Since Greenly's death, Duffy is only too aware of how much he used to look forwards to the man's crazy theories at crime scenes and the way he griped once everyone in the precinct started calling him 'Greenbeans' but would smile a bit when no one thought he was looking. Only too late did Duffy realize that Greenly was the one who tried to make their dark, frustrating job a bit lighter.

A few days after the funeral he tried to contact Eunice but all he got from that prick of an FBI agent Knutsler was that she had gone rogue and fled the country. Then a few weeks later he saw on the news how the FBI were trying to charge the boys with Greenly's death and that pissed him off even more; how _dare_ they blame Connor and Murphy for that. It was fucking _Panza_ who killed Greenly, gunned him down in McGinty's, not the boys.

Duffy hates the press' constant harping on the subject; analyzing the whole thing six ways from Sunday and wanted to shout from the precinct roof that the boys were actually doing something about the crime infested world they lived in, not just talking about what a shit place it was and blaming someone else for it. And given the chance he'd turn in his badge and join Connor and Murphy on their mission to clean up this god forsaken country.

But he knew that if said anything like that it'd raise more questions than both him and Dolly were comfortable with and the whole thing would end with both of them sharing a cell at the Hoag. And when the boys got out they'd need every ally they could get, so he kept his mouth shut while going down to the pub and ordering shots until he couldn't see straight.

The next day, while nursing one hell of a hangover, Duffy pulled out a box and started to pack up Greenly's desk. It was time that they all moved on from what happened and looked towards the future, whatever it was.


End file.
